With Unknown Powers
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: Every person with a soul has an aura, and with that aura, a semblance to give an edge when facing an opponent, a power. But what happens when a hidden, more powerful version of a person's semblance is revealed after a millennium? And with that power, the ability to protect, and destroy... (White Rose and Bumblebee) (Rated M for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Kira: Hey guys. All I have to say is look at my profile, it's an important update. And in advance if you see this story before the update, all I have to say is I am truly sorry.**

"And how do you expect us to get out of this!?" A white haired girl questioned as she back flipped away from an incoming clothesline. Her partner swiped her leg up to knock back an incoming right hook and she swept that same leg at the person's head, hitting so hard that he did a side flip onto the concrete below.

She gave a small grin as she backed up till she was back to back with her partner, "Just like we always do Weiss; we fight back!" She called, elbowing a charging opponent. The white haired girl now dubbed Weiss, stared back at her red and black haired partner with a dumbstruck look.

"That's suicide, you know that Ruby!?" She protested as she ducked under an oncoming punch before head butting the man in the chin, giving her a small headache.

Ruby flipped some hair behind her ear before she pulled back into a fighting stance;

"Please Weiss. We both know that I've come up with crazier options."

**Two Hours Ago...**

Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were walking down the hall towards the exit to Beacon Academy, walking towards a docking airship. The two girls, under Headmaster Ozpin's request, had to go to downtown Vale to pick up some mechanical components for the communication system of the school.

The younger girl was left confused by the request, "I know Ozpin wanted to be sure those items were delivered back safely, but why did he want _us _to do it when he could get more capable fourth year students to do the job?" She questioned to her icy blue eyed friend as they walked briskly toward the airship.

Weiss gave a small shrug, "I'm not too sure Rose. But I really wouldn't complain about some possible extra credit." She answered as she entered the vehicle.

Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Your grades are perfect enough as is Weiss, why would you care about extra credit?" The white haired girl snapped a small glare at her naive partner as they both took a seat.

"Because you dunce, just because one's grades are perfect does not mean that they are shielded from screw ups. One small mistake and that grade can plummet faster than the blink of an eye. You should take that to heart." Schnee said knowingly, a small grin popping onto her face at the pout her partner gave.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am a good B+ to A- student Ms. Schnee." She snapped, poking her tongue out. Weiss chuckled at her partner's predictable reaction and jabbed her in the shoulder.

"I'm just playing you dunce, don't get too upset with that." She gave a genuine smile, something which caught Ruby off guard. She had rarely seen Weiss smile, even after an entire semester of being her partner. **(A/N: This takes place close to the end of the first semester, after episode 16 of Volume 1) **The red head was left speechless, and apparently her face was left in a funny state as Weiss started giggling.

Ruby snapped out of her stupefied state and pouted again, "Hey, stop laughing." She whined to her partner, before joining the girl in laughter. Their trip was left relatively silent after that, the girls' conversation devolving into little more than small chat about an upcoming assignment from Prof. Port. Soon they reached their drop off point and the two girls exited the airship, glancing back at it as the armored vessel flew back into the sky.

Ruby stretched her arms and threw them behind her head, glancing back towards Weiss, "So, what store is it we need to go to?" She questioned, shifting her eye sight to the surrounding area. Ruby noticed the sun was already descending from the sky, and it was about halfway complete as well.

Weiss pulled a paper from her jacket and scrunched her eyes, "Um, '_Vale's Auto and Mechanical_' it says. Where though?" She frowned in realization that Ozpin didn't put down any address.

The leader's eyebrows furrowed, "Did he not put an address?" At Weiss' head shake, Ruby groaned in agony.

"Great..." The red head said sarcastically, "How are we supposed to find the shop now?"

Weiss gave a small shrug, "I guess we can just ask around?" She offered. Ruby gave a small nod and the two started walking around town, asking the locals if they knew where the shop was. Unfortunately, none of them knew where said store was, and after about an hour of searching the city, the two girls eventually just gave up for a while and took a seat at a coffee shop and ordered some drinks.

Ruby held her head in her hand, "Man, how could no one know where this store is?"

Weiss shrugged as she glanced at the surprisingly empty street, "Maybe it's a relatively new store?" She asked.

"I doubt it." Ruby responded as the waiter came by with their drinks. Ruby took a sip of her green tea, "Besides, with how big this city actually is, I highly doubt there would be any shortage of stores like these anyway..." A thought clicked in her head at her own answer.

"Actually, why did Ozpin want us to visit this store in particular? Wouldn't any auto and mechanical shop work in this case?" The red head questioned.

Weiss shook her head at Ruby's naive response, "Not exactly Ruby. Not every store will carry the same product, even if owned under a monopoly." She replied, blowing the steam away from her hot coffee.

"Still stupid in my opinion." The younger girl grumbled. Weiss directed a small glare towards her partner before returning to her drink. A few seats away, a man's ears perked up at the girl's conversation, and he decided to intervene.

"Excuse me." He apologized as he walked up to the two girls. Weiss and Ruby shifted their attention towards the newcomer, and the former female set her drink down before standing up.

"Yes sir. May I help you?" The white haired girl questioned politely.

The gruff man nodded, "Yes, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you two having trouble finding something?"

The leader's ears perked up, "Yes, we are." She spurted excitedly as she stood sharply, "Do you know where _Vale's Auto and Mechanical_ is by any chance?" She asked quickly. Weiss shifted another hard glare towards her partner at her rudeness, and quickly went to apologize.

"I'm sorry, she can be a little rambunc-"

The man waved it off with a small smile, "It's alright miss." He chuckled, "Anyway, yes, I do know where it is." He said, widening the eyes of both girls and bringing a small sparkle to Ruby's.

"Really? Yes!" The red head squealed slightly at the news. Her white haired partner couldn't help but chuckle at her excited demeanor, before turning her attention back towards the man.

He smiled, "Your friend seems excited."

"Very." Weiss responded with an eye roll, before pulling out her scroll.

"Anyway, it's down the end of this street," He outstretched his hand, "Take a right, go down three more blocks, take a left, and it should be the second to last store on the left side of the street. Hope that helps." He finished. Weiss quickly scribbled down the last of his directions onto her scroll before smiling as she looked it over.

"That helps a lot. Thank you sir." She bowed slightly, along with Ruby's more ecstatic bow.

The man waved it off, "No problem Ms. Schnee, Ms. Rose." He said, before leaving quickly. His sudden knowledge of their names left the two girls confused and curious.

"That's odd... How did he know our names...?" Weiss questioned, her eyebrows furrowed together. Ruby was confused herself, but decided that it wasn't worth the worry as they figured out what they were looking for. Weiss agreed with her partner, and they started following the directions that man had told them. Within a few minutes of light jogging, the two partners reached the small one story building, the big red lettering above the store flashing a bright hue.

Ruby blinked, "How did we not see this earlier?" She questioned, pointing to the bright colors. The heiress gave a small annoyed sigh, nodding in agreement with her partner, before she sulked into the store.

As soon as the two girls entered the building, a man behind the counter called them, "Excuse me!" He yelled. Ruby jumped in surprise by the sudden voice, and she almost collapsed onto Weiss.

"Whoa." The white haired girl cried as she almost felt an extra amount of weight against her. After managing to calm her stunned leader, Weiss asked what the man had wanted.

"Could you leave your weapons by the front door?" He asked. At the confused faces of the girls, he elaborated, "Sorry, it's just we've been hit by a ton of robberies recently, so if you would be so kind. I'm sorry, we're just trying to be safe."

"It's alright, we understand." Ruby explained, waving her hand out before placing Crescent Rose on the table close to the front door, followed by her white haired companion placing her rapier down. Ruby went to walking around the store, curious about some rifle components for her scythe/sniper rifle while Weiss shuffled up to the main counter.

"Excuse me, but do you know where these components are?" The heiress asked, handing the list over to the man. He looked it over, mumbled a few words to himself, before his eyes widened slightly and glanced back up at the girl.

"Are you two girls from Beacon by any chance?" He asked quietly, causing Weiss to strain her hearing to comprehend him.

Once she understood what he was asking, Weiss nodded, "Yes. I am Weiss and over there is my partner, Ruby. We were requested by-"

The man interrupted her, "-Ozpin, yes?" Weiss' eyebrow raised, "He had called me earlier saying two of his students were going to come down and pick up some spare components. I know what you're looking for." He went into explaining to Weiss where each of items she was looking for was, and after a few minutes, the two girls had regrouped at the counter. Weiss paid for her stuff first, and handed her scroll to the man, followed by Ruby handing hers for her purchase.

The white haired girl furrowed her eyebrows, "What could you have possibly bought?" She asked in a curious tone.

Ruby gave a sheepish grin, "I need a new charge for my weapon, the one I'm using is starting to get weak, and I also just in general need a few screws and what not for a tune up." She explained with a shrug. Weiss couldn't help but sigh, muttering, "Weapon nut." Ruby heard Weiss however and stuck her tongue out, eliciting a chuckle from her white haired friend.

"Thank you for your purchase, and tell Ozpin that Alex said hello." The man, apparently called Alex, said with a small smile.

"We will." Ruby complied cheerfully, giving a small wave before she collected her items in a paper bag, holding it at her chest. Weiss followed suit, and as the two girls went to grab their weapons, something went amiss.

"Um, excuse me, where are our weapons?" Weiss asked loudly, catching Alex's attention. He raised his eyebrow, moving from behind the counter with a quick step. When he got up to the table he had set up for his customers' weapons, he noticed that they were absent.

He scratched his head, "That's odd, I never saw someone come in besides you two. I apologize for the inconvenience; let me go call the police and set up a lost and found." He then pulled out a pen and paper and started scribbling down something, "Here, these are some directions to the Vale Police Department. By the time you get there, they should already have set up a lost and found search for you weapons..." He paused, "Could I have a description of your weapons actually?" Alex asked, a small embarrassed grin appearing on his face. Ruby and Weiss nodded, and after Alex recorded the information down, he swiftly went back to call the police. Ruby and Weiss took the man up on his offer to go down to the police department themselves, and left the building.

Ruby glanced towards the sky, "It's already getting dark, we should hurry." Her voice was more serious now, especially since they were without suitable defense. She and Weiss both knew their close combat fighting was mediocre at best, and they needed the extra support. Weiss nodded at Ruby's hurried request, and both started jogging quickly towards the police station by Alex's orders, but a few minutes later, their directions were for naught, and Ruby and Weiss were in the wrong neighborhood.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Ruby trailed under her breath, clutching the brown paper bag close to her. Weiss had barely heard her partner, but the snippets she had heard were enough to cause her back to tense up, waiting. Their wait was worth the while, as three men had come out from a nearby darkened alley, their attire scarily familiar.

_The White Fang..._ The two girls thought, Ruby stomach gnawing in pain.

"Looking for these?" The lead male asked, waving his hand back to his two cohorts. They nodded and brought their hands from behind their backs, revealing Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster.

The two girls' eyes widened, "H-how did you?" Ruby stuttered, her grip on the bag tightening. Weiss herself was already panicking in worry, yet she still managed to keep her composure.

The man holding Crescent Rose chuckled, "My dear Ruby and Weiss..." The voice rang familiar to said girls, and their eyes widened further.

"Wait...? Weren't you the one who helped us find the store earlier?" Weiss piped up this time.

The lead man nodded, "Correct you are Schnee. But, let's cut the formalities, since I am sure you know _very_ well who we are." At 'very', six more White Fang members dropped behind the girls, standing with different types of melee weapons. Weiss snapped her body around, before shifting back to back with her partner.

The lead man took a few steps forward, "So I am sure you already know what we already have planned." Six more faunus dropped to the left and right of Ruby and Weiss.

"Are you ready to _die_?" He asked finally, as around three dozen White Fang members dropped around the girls, each different evil faunus holding everything from brass knuckles to a katana.

Ruby couldn't help but grin, "You know, I feel flattered that you actually need this many people to take us down." Weiss grinned at Ruby's take on the situation, even if it wasn't the best of ideas right now.

The man who had helped the two girls earlier scowled, "Why you little bitch!" He rushed forward, holding Crescent Rose like a baseball bat. Ruby nodded to Weiss and the white haired girl flipped around so she was in front of Ruby, mimicking a hand sign. A few seconds later a glyph appeared below the charging man, and once Weiss shot her hand up, the man went up in a spectacular fashion, losing his grip on the metallic weapon. Crescent Rose slammed onto the ground and was soon landed on, head first, cracking his head open. Once the first blood drop fell to the ground, everyone rushed toward the two girls.

Now Ruby and Weiss were fighting for their lives, unable to call for help as their scrolls were shattered earlier in the fight. The brawl was taking a toll on the two girls, and the White Fang still had around 20 people to spare. The supposed leader was watching from afar, and was starting to get frustrated at the fact that his allies couldn't defeat two girls.

After about five more minutes, "Alright, I've had enough." He grumbled to himself, and started moving towards the crowd while reaching for something at his waist. Once at the front row seats, he yanked out a pistol and took aim.

_I should've just done this earlier... But then again, it's always nice to hear them scream._ Once final grin adorned his features before pulling the trigger. Weiss heard a loud pop and swiftly turned around, eyes widening at the horrifying sight before her; a bullet shot straight through the right side of Ruby's chest, two different streams of shimmering blood splashing in front and behind her. The color drained even further from her face, her eyes widened and dulled, and she crashed onto the concrete street below her. Everyone froze at the sudden fall of the fighting rose, and Weiss' head wouldn't stop spinning at her dying teammate before her.

The leader noticed Weiss take a step forward and he quickly swiped the pistol over her and fired once, hitting the back of her knee. Weiss' mouth opened widely, and yet no noise appeared. After she dropped to one knee the man fired again, hitting her in her left shoulder. The velocity of the shot pushed Weiss forward and she collapsed onto the ground face first. She tried to shift her head to face Ruby, staring at her peaceful face as the blood ran below the young girl, staining her head. The heiress felt a foot land on her back, and she let out a light squeak.

"I never expected two teenagers to cause so much trouble against the White Fang..." The leader sighed sarcastically, before shrugging, "But no matter though. By the end of tonight, we shall have two less enemies, and two more graves." He started aiming at Weiss' head...

Ruby's head was thumping madly, her skull feeling as if it was fractured. She tried opening her eyes slowly, all she could see was a massive blur of black. The color started returning though, and the image wasn't pretty. She saw a blurry image of Weiss across from her, tears escaping her shut eyes, and a pistol looming over her. The image was getting clearer, mind was running rampant.

"Weiss..." She uttered quietly, her voice hoarse. The young girl tried reaching her hand out, surprisingly going unnoticed. The heiress had apparently heard Ruby, and she shifted her head, scratching her face against the concrete. Weiss' eyes opened slightly, her blurry, icy blue eyes shining due to the tears.

She gave a smile.

"Weiss..." Ruby choked, her hand starting to shake.

"Don't worry Schnee, your father will soon join you in hell." He crunched his foot further, causing Weiss to spurt out some blood, tainting the black ground even further.

He pulled the trigger.

"WEISS!"

Ruby's eyes turned blue.

...

Ruby opened her eyes, watching as time was slowed to a crawl. She was staring at fractions of what was actually happening, and she was scared. She tried to stand, and was taken aback at the fact that she wasn't affected by the time slowing.

"W-what?" Ruby sputtered as she was finally able to stand. The silver, now blue eyed girl noticed an absence of a violent pain, and stared down at her chest, stunned. Her chest where the bullet went through was glowing a light blue as the skin was slowly reforming over the hole.

"What is happening?" She asked once again, staring at the scene before her; everything besides her was moving extremely slowly, almost 100 times slower than before. She walked up to a nearby faunus and poked him, and saw his body start to recoil back as if he had been hit by a hard force.

That's when Ruby remembered Weiss, and her attention almost instantly shifted back to the beaten girl, watching her eyes close as slow as quicksand. Ruby then glanced upwards and saw the spinning bullet approach Weiss, and became panicked. The blue eyed girl rushed towards Weiss and kicked the man's foot away, the leg moving rapidly before it was affected by the slowing time again. She then grabbed Weiss and pulled her away, holding her close.

Weiss opened her eyes, and was soon staring into Ruby's now icy blue eyes.

"R-Ruby?" She groaned out, her head ringing madly. All Ruby did was give a smile before she set Weiss back onto the ground gently before letting her go. The crimson haired female watched Weiss become affected by the slow time again, and she stared at her hands.

_D-did I cause this...?_ She questioned to herself, before feeling a large weight upon her. She was getting tired now, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"No..." She shook her head, trying to stay standing, "I need to finish this." She eyed the pistol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira: Like I said in my previous chapter, if you have not looked at my profile, I _highly_ you do. It is very important, that's all I'll say. And once again, I sincerely apologize.**

When Weiss next woke up, she was staring at a white ceiling, directly into the light. The heiress shot her right arm over her eyes, blocking the blinding light from her retinas.

"Oh, you're awake." A new voice said as the door shut. Weiss had barely heard the voice through the ringing, and had to ask who it was.

"Oh right, you have a concussion, my apologies. I'm Sharla; I'm the nurse who's been caring for you while you were unconscious."

Weiss only heard a buzz, "Where am I?" She mumbled, still holding her arm over her eyes.

"You are in Vale hospital. You were brought in by the police about 14 hours ago." The nurse explained to the heiress. The ringing and buzzing was starting to minimize for Weiss, so she was able to start putting the pieces together to what happened last night.

She remembered Ruby, and she sat up faster than a bullet. The nurse, named Sharla, was stunned silent by Weiss' sudden rise, and just watched as the girl's ice blue eyes dart around the plain white room.

"Where's Ruby?" She asked, her breath heavy by the sudden use of energy. Sharla didn't take to kindly to Weiss' unexpected attempt at getting up, and she swiftly walked over to the hospital ridden girl and gripped her shoulder.

"Ma'am, I think it would be best if you just laid back and-" Weiss smacked the nurse's hands away and gave an icy stare at the woman.

"Where is Ruby?" Weiss demanded with a hard tone, before she felt her head become light as the ringing returned. She gripped her head in pain and almost fell off the bed if not for Sharla grabbing her again. The nurse gave a deep sigh and laid the white haired girl back down, moving back towards the door.

Before she left though, "Give yourself a few more hours of rest. I'll be back to check on you then and we can talk about what you remember." She said before leaving.

Once Weiss heard the door close, she put her hands over her forehead, rubbing with her palms to try to sooth her headache. Her memory was foggy at best about last night, but there was one specific detail she had remembered very clearly, and it scared her…

_I opened my eyes, and thought I was staring into a reflection…_

Weiss felt her head spin, _Ruby's eyes… Why did they look like mine…?_ That was the sole thought that was gnawing at her, before she realized something else.

"Wait, did Ruby even survive?" The heiress regretted asking that question, as she felt her throat close up as soon as she felt her lips part. She felt a tear escape her eye, and was stunned when she felt the liquid scratch her skin.

_Am I crying? I've never cried before…_ She slowly moved her finger down and caught the drop, bringing it up into the reflection of the light. The heiress thought it was like staring at a pool of water, her own moving reflection. Weiss never had many friends growing up, she was always studying or practicing under the tutelage of her strict father. Ruby was truly Weiss' first friend, now that she realized it.

_My first friend... May actually be gone..._ Weiss ended up crying herself to sleep.

...

Ruby groaned, her head ringing like no tomorrow. The first thing she did after regaining consciousness was grip her temples and rub them, trying to sooth the searing pain.

"Ruby!" A voice shouted directly next to her. She was suddenly lifted up and engulfed into a hug, doing nothing to help her massive headache. Her discomfort was apparently visible, as another, more calm voice was next heard.

"Yang, she's fine, I promise. Plus, I don't think you're helping her right now." The new voice explained. A few seconds later, Ruby felt that same weight release herself and the red head attempted to stabilize herself, before she finally opened her eyes. Her silver orbs were blurred from disuse, and she rubbed the palms of her hands over her eyes, scattering the dust. Removing her palms, Ruby was finally able to see the immaculate white room before her, and as she turned her head, her eyes glanced over her worried sister Yang, a relieved Blake, and a curious Ozpin?

"H-hey guys." The crimson haired girl waved slightly, her throat dried up. She barely saw a tear escape her sister's eye before she was brought back into a hug, a gentle one this time.

"You don't know how worried I was..." Yang's voice was rough as well, but this time from crying. Ruby couldn't help but smile at her sister's worry, and she gently snaked her own arms around the blonde's back. Blake patted Yang's shoulder before standing up, walking back over to Ozpin.

"I'm going to go and check on Weiss." The amber eyed girl muttered to the headmaster before leaving. Said man gave a small nod before he walked over to the two sisters, tapping Yang's shoulder. Both girls, not separating from their hug, turned their heads to the old man who gave a sad smile.

"Allow me to say that I sincerely apologize for what happened yesterday Ruby. If I had known that there were White Fang patrolling Vale I would have not sent you and Ms. Schnee on that mission." Ozpin apologized with a bow of sincerity.

Ruby nodded, "It's alright. It's my fault we ended up in that situation anyway." She paused a second, "Is Weiss doing alright?" Her voice was filled with immense worry. Yang saw the pain in her sister's eyes and frowned, knowing how worried she was for her partner.

Ozpin nodded, "Yes, her injures weren't as critical as they looked at first sight. The majority of her wounds have been treated and she should be released by the end of the week." He explained with a small smile on his face. Both he and Yang's smile's grew at seeing the relieved look in Ruby's big silver eyes.

The relieved look turned to curiosity, "What about me?" She asked, remembering the bullet she took in her chest. She flinched violently at the memory; the lead projectile tearing through her clothes and skin. Yang, feeling the violent shift from her sister, tightened her grip around the young leader.

"It's alright, we're all still here." The blonde whispered gently in her sister's ear. Ruby nodded and breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself.

After watching the comforting scene before her, Ozpin's face turned stern, "Actually, Ms. Rose, that is part of what I want to talk to you about." The girl's eyebrows furrowed at their headmaster's sudden request, and waited for him to continue.

Ozpin put a hand on Yang's shoulder, "Ms. Xiao Long, I know you want to stay with your sister after almost losing her, but what I wish to talk to her about must be kept between the two of us. That being said, I request that you leave us alone until the conversation is over." He glanced over Yang and saw the girls' body tense up and a glare appearing in her eyes, denying his request.

Ruby saw this and frowned slightly, "Yang, please?" Was her only request. The blonde was taken aback by her younger sister and bit her lip, before nodding and hesitantly letting go of the hug.

"I'll be right outside." She whispered into Ruby's ear before leaving.

Once the door had closed, Ozpin took Yang's seat and went into a posture of thought before facing Ruby finally.

"Now, Ruby, I want you to think about this; what do you remember from last night? When the fight had started, I mean." He started carefully, setting his coffee and cane down nearby. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, her memory was fuzzy, and the most she could remember was when…

"I remember, there were about 40 of them… Weiss and I had taken down about half of them, before I was shot through my chest. The last thing I saw was Weiss about to get shot in the head…" Ruby trailed, the memory bringing tears to her eyes. Even if she knew that her partner was safe, the thought was still haunting.

Ozpin nodded, "Do you not remember what happened after that?" Ruby bit her lip, attempting to see if there was anything she had forgotten, and shook her head no after a few seconds.

The man sighed, "Alright then… Ruby, what if I had told you those of the White Fang who had attacked you and Weiss had been killed during that fight?" At Ozpin's question, Ruby's surprise was expected, her eyes shot up, and she was in a stunned silence.

"B-by who?" Ruby's anxiousness was of no surprise to the headmaster. However, his answer was not what the crimson eyed girl expected him to say.

"By you."

…

Blake reached Weiss' room, and she knocked gently on the door. Having received no answer, the amber eyed faunus twisted the knob, and found it unlocked. She opened the door and poked her head through.

She saw Weiss curled into a ball, her head at her knees and her hair falling over the bed. Blake got worried and shuffled quietly over to the girl and stood silent, trying to hear for a noise. The black haired beauty was able to hear light breathing coming from the heiress and sighed in relief.

"She must've fallen asleep crying." Blake said with a frown, looking over the bed ridden girl's figure. She was torn with waking the girl up or letting her sleep, and decided that she should let Weiss stay asleep. After what happened last night, Blake thought she deserved some rest. Closing the door, Blake walked back down the hall towards Ruby's room, and was confused as to why Yang was outside, staring at the door.

"What are you doing out in the hallway?" Blake asked as she was walking up to the worried blonde.

Yang had barely registered that her partner was there, "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." She answered when she realized.

Blake waved it off, "No bother. Anyways, again, why are you out here instead of with Ruby?" The faunus questioned again.

Yang sighed, her shoulder's slumping, "Ozpin said he wanted to talk to Ruby alone..."

"And you're worried?" The amber eyed girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Yang nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm worried because I have no clue what he needs to talk to her about that I'm not allowed to hear..."

...

"W-what do you mean I killed them?" Ruby stuttered in surprise, unable to comprehend... _Murdering_ people...! Even if they were part of the White Fang.

Ozpin nodded, "You were the cause of death to those White Fang subordinates." He saw the crimson haired girl about to protest, and the headmaster of Beacon raised his head, stopping the girl.

"Listen Ruby, I know you are about to protest, saying that it was some kind of mistake, that you didn't kill them, that you _couldn't_ kill them." Ozpin started as calmly as he could, "But, let me say this; when the police arrived at the scene last night where you and Weiss were, their report was as follows; _40+ dead assumed White Fang faunus, two unconscious girls, the white haired girl with a bullet wound in her upper left shoulder and lower right knee cap, and a boot mark on her upper back, and the red haired girl with a bullet hole through her clothes at the upper right chest, and a pistol clutched in her hand._ I am sorry to tell you this again Ruby, but according to the police, you were the cause of death to those people." Ruby gently held her head in her hands, trying to bring back bits of her memory, trying to find an explanation as to why she did that.

Ozpin frowned, "Ruby, I want you to know that what you did was not a bad thing at all, you defended yourself and Weiss in a situation against ill minded people bent on want for equal opportunity. You killed _villains_ Ruby, not innocent civilians."

"That may be so Prof. Ozpin, but, I'm not a killer." The girl tried to explain, bringing her head up to stare straight into Ozpin's eyes.

The man placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Ruby, you are training to be a huntress, a person who is forced to kill to defend those she cares about. If you are not a killer, why did you wish to join Beacon in the first place?" Asked Ozpin.

Ruby blinked, "My bad, I think I worded that wrong. I meant that I'm not a murderer against human or faunus life."

"I understood what you meant Ruby. But I still want to ask, why did you want to become a huntress?" The headmaster pressed, watching closely for Ruby's reaction. The silver eyed girl stared blankly at her hands for a solid minute, before she sighed.

"It's just as you said, to defend those she cares about." Ruby glanced through her hanging bangs back up at Ozpin, "My mother died when I was young, too young to understand what happened. I grew up with my sister Yang; and for many years, I watched her, with her upbeat attitude and no mercy personality against those who even teased me, and after so many years of just watching, I knew what I wanted to be." A small smile appeared on her face.

Ozpin watched the curve on her face grow larger, "I wanted to follow my mother's footsteps, and complete what she had failed to do."

The headmaster patted the girl's shoulder, "That's all I was looking for Ruby." He stood up, grabbed his cane and coffee, and walked back over towards the door.

"I will see you in three days Ruby, when you're released." Was the last thing Ozpin spoke of before he left the room, waving goodbye to Blake and Yang. The two partners glanced at each other, confused, before staring back inside the room to see a smiling Ruby, holding an arm out. Blake broke out into a grin and watched the blonde sprint her way back to Ruby, almost jumping on top of the girl. The amber eyed girl chuckled before walking into the room, closing the door behind her.

**...**

He pulled the cigar out of his mouth, tapping the ashes into an ashtray. The in front of him was staring at the T.V. with a curious look on her face, watching the same scene before her about the 30th time.

"How could someone so young unlock such a powerful ability?" She questioned in a sly tone, rubbing her fingers down her chin.

The man next to her chuckled, "It does seem strange, this so called ability that you speak of hasn't been heard of in a thousand years."

The woman gave a side glare to her partner, "I regret asking for your thoughts on this. Your intelligence about a subject on this are mediocre at best." She spoke sarcastically.

The male popped the cigar back into his mouth, "Au contraire mademoiselle, one of my ancestor's possessed this ability, along with his partner."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you say you know more than you let on?" She walked up to the orange haired criminal, leaning over the table that separated between the two of them.

He chuckled, "I know more than most people believe, those people just never live long enough to see that. That is besides the point though, because right now; we are dealing with an unstable phenomenon, one that could end us all..."

**...**

**Three days later...**

Ruby was being released today, and she was waiting in her hospital room, dressing back into her normal attire. While she was excited to finally be released from her confines of the white building, there were a few lingering thoughts in her mind that gave her more questions than answers. One such thought was why Ozpin hadn't talked about the injury she sustained that night. Another was; how was Weiss doing? Even if she was constantly told that her white haired partner was doing all right, that still did nothing to relieve the pit in her stomach.

_Her eyes... were so devoid..._ Ruby sighed and shook her head of that image, and decided to focus on something joyful. Given her current situation, Ruby did feel elated at getting back to Beacon where she could practice both physically and mentally again. As soon as she finished that thought the door to her room opened and a nurse came in.

"Are you ready to go Ruby?" The woman asked with a small smile on her face.

The crimson haired girl nodded, "Yes, I am." Before she walked out though, "Actually, is there any chance that I may see Weiss Schnee?" Ruby asked the nurse.

The latter shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. Doctor Martin is clearing up the last of Weiss wounds so no visitors are allowed."

"Can I see her tomorrow then?"

The nurse once again shook her head, "I am sorry, but no. Ms. Schnee will be going through a physical check up tomorrow to check for any weaknesses she may have sustained. She will be released the day after though, so if you wish to see her then, then that is alright." She informed politely. Ruby gave a small sigh and nodded, before following the nurse out into the lobby. Once there, she spotted Blake and Yang waiting for her, the former signing a few papers. The blonde spotted Ruby enter the lobby and ran towards her, pulling the silver eyed girl into a hug.

"Gah!" Ruby spouted when pulled into her sister's chest. Blake glanced at the interaction and giggled, a small grin forming on her face. Once she finished signing the paperwork, the faunus pulled the two girls out of the hospital. Ruby, for the first time in three days, was glad to be bathed in sunlight, and was relieved to feel her skin warm up from the bright rays. She was, however, confused to see Ozpin waiting by a silver 2013 Chevrolet Camero.

Yang saw the stunned look on her sister's face, "Nice vehicle, right? I was surprised too." She whispered to Ruby.

The young leader shook her head, "Not that, but I agree by the way. Why is Ozpin here?" Asked she, pointing to the man.

Blake answered for Yang, "He offered to pick you up when we were about to leave. We really couldn't say no." The amber eyed girl shrugged as the trio walked up to the headmaster. Ozpin spoke no words, but waved them into the car as he walked back to the driver's side of the vehicle and entered. The girls followed suit and entered the vehicle, and the headmaster drove off. The ride was quiet, and Ozpin glanced back at Ruby from time to time to see her staring out the window, her eyes downtrodden. They reached an airship dock in a few minutes, and after the girls exited the car, Ozpin drove off, leaving Ruby confused.

"That car belongs to one of Ozpin's friends. He'll meet back with us later, let's go." Yang waved Ruby back, the blonde herself moving into the airship as it was docking. The crimson haired girl shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, her brain holding double the amount of questions she had earlier today.

The ride back to Beacon was silent, but it was calming to Ruby as she was trying to calm her aching head. She was still suffering minor effects from the concussion she had endured, and combine that with the endless questions pounding in her head, she needed more rest than she had gotten.

...

Ozpin drove up to a familiar house, driving the Camero into the driveway. He pulled out a DVD and the keys to the car and walked to the door. Ozpin rang the door bell and waited silently, staring down at the DVD in his hand. The door opened, and standing there... was a rusty old crow.

Qrow's eyebrows raised, "Back already?" He questioned. The headmaster nodded before allowing himself inside, flashing the disc to Qrow's eyes. The latter gave a small sigh and nodded, closing the door behind him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Qrow asked. Ozpin nodded, placing the keys onto the table before walking to the DVD player.

"Yes, it is the camera feed that made the recording of what happened that night." The headmaster of Beacon answered.

Qrow ran a hand through his hair, "You think they hate me for not being able to show up?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "I am sure Yang and Ruby do not mind that you weren't there at the hospital, and I'm also sure that a phone call to them will alleviate any annoyances they have with you. But, that's besides the point, because we may have a bigger problem on our hands."

The uncle sighed slightly, "I'll be sure to phone Yang later, and also call their father." He walked up to Ozpin as the later put the disc in and closed the tray, "Now, what is it that you want to show me?" He crossed his arms.

Ozpin walked back to the coffee table and picked up the remote, switching to the DVD screen, "Just watch." Was all he said. Both men, after Ozpin started up the feed, watched from start to finish, Ruby and Weiss getting ambushed, Ruby getting shot through the chest, Weiss getting taken down next, and after the crimson haired girl cried out Weiss' name, in the next second everyone fell down, bullet holes appearing in their chests, and the pistol being held in Ruby's hand, before she collapsed. After the feed shut down, Qrow felt sick to his stomach, watching his youngest niece go through such pain, before he became intrigued.

"How did that happen?" Qrow asked, referencing to the point where all the men collapsed, new warm holes in their hearts.

Ozpin sighed, "Your guess is as good as mine Qrow..." He trailed.

The uncle tapped his chin, "How, in less than a split second, did Ruby take those faunus down?" He asked again. Qrow requested that they watch that part over again, and so they did.

"It just doesn't make sense. I know that Ruby can move fast, but I've never seen her move that fast." The uncle was more than baffled, even after watching the same part 20 times over. One little detail stood out though, and it wasn't a glitch in the T.V.

"Wait..." Qrow paused, glancing closely at the T.V., "Pause it now!" Ozpin was spooked by his friend's sudden outburst, and stumbled with the remote and quickly hit pause. The uncle shuffled up to the T.V. and pointed over something.

"Look here..." He trailed. Ozpin followed his companion up to the screen and looked closely, before his eyes widened slightly as well.

"Didn't Ruby get shot here...? Where's the bullet wound?" Ozpin was taken back by his friend's supreme eyesight, before chuckling slightly at the truth of his namesake.

The headmaster turned serious again, "You are right. It looks like as if it's already been healed..."

Qrow rubbed his chin, "But, isn't it true that bullet wounds can't be healed with aura unless given extensive time?"

Ozpin nodded, "You are right yes, but it seems as if Ruby may be an exception to this rule... But how though?"

Qrow shook his head, "WHatever it may be, something happened in that split second... Do you know if there's anything missing to this camera feed?"

The headmaster shrugged, "When I had talked to the police after watching this for the first time myself, they had said that there was an electrical failure in the cameras around that time. But, this seems to be different from a failure, something much more."

"I guess..." Qrow sighed, "I guess the only thing we can do is sit back and watch... something you've done for a while now." He finished knowingly, a small grin forming on his face.

Ozpin gave a rare chuckle, "I guess so." He glanced at a nearby clock and stood up, "I'd best be on my way. Sorry to burden you Qrow."

Said man waved it off, "It wasn't a trouble Ozpin. I actually thank you for informing me on such a thing. I'll be sure to do my part in figuring this out..." Qrow paused, "After I call Yang and the girls' father that is." He stated.

"I hope to see you do that. Thank you for your time Qrow, and have a nice day." Ozpin waved goodbye and walked out of the house. Qrow picked up the remote and rewound the video, watching it over again.

He rubbed his chin, "There's something more... Something dangerous... I have a bad feeling about this..."


End file.
